1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas container, especially to a gas container capable of being repeatedly refilled and storing high-pressure liquid gas and allowing a user to easily hold and carry around. The present invention also provides a filling nozzle of a gas container.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire is generated because of the massive oxidation happened during a combustion process so as to generate light and heat, and it is also a means of energy releasing. In addition, fire is a must have element in our lives, with fire, we can cook food, can be provided with lighting, and the fire can also be used for combustion operations such as forging, soldering and welding. As such, the fuel, e.g. gas, is often formed in a gaseous status and the gas has to be stored in a high-pressure-sustainable metal container, for example a gas tank or a canned gas for ensuring the operation safety.
The top of a conventional gas tank is installed with a control valve for allowing the gas to filled or outputted, in other words the control valve is a bidirectional valve when being in an opened status. As such, the control valve of the gas tank is connected to a gas stove through a flexible connection pipe for the purpose of cooking food. However, the size of the gas tank is rather larger, if a combustion tool is used for a combustion operation such as forging, soldering and welding, the combustion operation has to be processed at a location close to the gas tank, so no convenience is provided.
For meeting a requirement of making the gas container smaller, the skilled people in the art has developed various types of canned gas, the top of the canned gas is also installed with a control valve which is set to be closed in a normal status, and the filling operation is to utilize high pressure to enable the liquid gas to pass the control valve and be filled in a can body, thereby allowing the canned gas to be provided with an advantage of easy to be carried around. However, the canned gas is defined as low pressure, e.g. 2 kg/cm2, so the vaporization temperature of the gas is relatively high, when subject to a low temperature environment, e.g. zero Celsius degree, the liquid gas inside the canned gas is hard to be vaporized and unable to be supplied to a gas stove or a combustion tool for the purpose of combusting. In addition, a conventional low-pressure gas container is not installed with a filling nozzle, when the liquid gas inside the container ran out, the container would be thrown away thereby causing unnecessary wastes.
As such, a high-pressure, e.g. 10 kg/cm2, canned gas is developed, the vaporization temperature for the gas inside the high-pressure canned gas is relatively low, so when subject to a low temperature environment, e.g. −20 to −30 Celsius degree, the liquid gas inside the canned gas can still be vaporized and supplied to the stove or the combustion tool for the purpose of combusting. However, the disadvantage of the high-pressure canned gas is that the dimension is rather large, e.g. 74 mm in diameter and 274 mm in height, so when being assembled with a combustion tool, the whole assembly is heavy so the user may feel tired after using it for a short period of time; moreover, the large dimension of the canned makes the combustion operation harder to be processed in a small space; furthermore, the high-pressure canned gas is not installed with a filling nozzle, so when the liquid gas inside the container ran out, the container would be thrown away thereby causing unnecessary wastes.
Accordingly, how to invent a gas container capable of being repeatedly refilled and storing high-pressure liquid gas and allowing a user to easily hold and carry around for satisfying different combustion requirements and various operation environments shall be seriously concerned by the skilled people in the art.